


Pulled Two Ways

by KoroMarimo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Congrats Adrien you played yourself, F/M, He tried to confess but that didn't work, Love Triangles, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Superheroes, Unrequited Love, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroMarimo/pseuds/KoroMarimo
Summary: You enjoy a tumultuous love affair with the one and only Chat Noir, berating him for his goofy nature but loving him anyway. Adrien pines for your affection, but your devotion to the cat superhero makes him wonder what you really want out of that relationship.I'm now Chat Noir trash just please enjoy this.





	Pulled Two Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I have a blog up called chatnoir-reader-shame on Tumblr. I hope you'll give it a look and send me some requests for Chat Noir x reader stories.
> 
> Hugs and kisses

“Ouch! Cut it out!”

There was a soft “hnn” noise from the crook of your neck, another lazy sandpapery swipe left a trail of raw skin and saliva. His necking always left you with a rash, just one of the many joys of being the object of catlike affections. Nails dug into the skin of your back, red pinstripe markings all the way down from your shoulder blades to the top of your hips. You winced and cried out with the pain.

“I said stop it!” you growled.

“Mmm… You said cut it out, not stop it.”

“Stop assaulting my neck and let me get up!”

“Non.”

“My language partner is coming in ten minutes, and what in the hell is he going to say when he finds my boyfriend trying to feel me up on my bed?! My room is a pigsty thanks to you, like a murder happened in here!”

“Non. Non. _Non._ Let him walk in.” Chat Noir breathed heavily against your ear. “He’s got to know. You’re _mine_.”

“I’m sure he’d have taken the hint with me telling him,” you retorted, “Instead of seeing me cut all crisscrossed like a ham with an irritated neck. What if he calls the police?!”

“Headlines would go wild.” your boyfriend asserted. His clawed hands were placed about a foot apart in front of him, and with each word of his headline his hands moved for emphasis in block text. “ _Savior of Paris Assaults Woman in Den of Squalor_. Not a flattering image for yours truly now is it? When I’m supposed to be protecting everyone from akuma.”

“Exactly, now shoo!” you pushed him off and began puttering frantically about the room. With a mischievous look in his eyes he watched you attempt to clean and make everything tidy. Admittedly he had gone a little overboard with his visit. But it wasn’t often he had you to himself for a whole day. It had been perfect! The two of you had watched cartoons all morning, gone to the park and played with a cat that had been pestering the pigeons, and he’d even done the laundry with you! He couldn’t help if being in your room made him crazy. Still, as he watched you clean, Chat Noir’s heart stung a bit.

He’d never get to tell you the truth. As far as the relationship was concerned, he might as well spend the rest of his life playing the part to keep his identity from you. Frankly, he didn’t know what would happen if he’d revealed himself. His powers might disappear. Plagg might have to retreat, leaving you and all of Paris vulnerable to attack… Or worse yet you might utterly despise the real him. As a civilian Chat had tried approaching you, yet each time you’d seemed indifferent. Some part of him worried that perhaps you were only in love with the mask, not the person behind it. Oh but, you two had such a wonderful day… He shook the idea out of his head as you folded and shoved lose articles of clothing into the closet. Your drawers were scattered, and he took the time to pocket one inconspicuously while you ranted and raged.

“- nerve of you, the absolute audacity to be seducing me when I told you… I _told_ you I really needed help in my foreign language class and my partner is the only one who offered to help me. No thanks to a certain someone coming in during my homework time, I needed you to go by four thirty and it’s already…”

In the street below, you heard a car door slam. Convenient, thought Chat Noir. You thought the world was ending. It couldn’t be time already for your partner to show up, not when you looked like a disheveled mess.

“Oh hell!” you cried. “Chat, that’s him! Hurry up and go on!”

His whine sounded like an orca whale. Piercing and incessant as he pawed frantically at you. You held him briefly, and for a moment you were nearly swayed by his kitten-esque charms as he cuddled and purred his way into your embrace.

“Must you send me away?” he whimpered.

“You have to go now!” you insisted. “What if he catches you here Chat? If one day he should be akumatized, he might use me against you. Please go home.”

“N-nyaa…!”

“Go you cringelord!” you cried.

“But why?” he asked, rubbing his head against your chest. “I’m so _purr_ fectly behaved. I don’t think your friend would mind making your little study sesh a threesome.”

He was about to make another joke, laden with innuendos, when you promptly held his shoulders steady and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Look Chat… This dude is really classy, bougie as hell with more money than you and I will ever see in a lifetime. He can’t come in here and see you getting frisky, otherwise his little rich boy mind will explode… Thinking probably that we’re two freaks straight out of American Horror Story with your wannabe rubber man getup! I’d never hear the end of it in school. Do you KNOW how these kids talk?! Now go on you neko weeaboo, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“You promise?” he grinned.

“Of course I promise.”

“Kisses!”

With a pout (that melted into a smile), you grabbed his face like you would a pet and showered his lips and nose with kisses. His cheeks were pink and contented, his eyes rolling back as you gave him tender affection. A wild thought crossed his mind, perhaps he should go down to your door from the balcony, ring the bell and let his miraculous expose his identity. Maybe you’d understand then. Maybe… Maybe he’d find out what sort of person you are-

“Get out!” you hissed with a final smooch, to which the sly devil winked and disappeared out of your bedroom window.

…

As you were putting the remainder of your drawers away there was a tentative knock at the door of your room. You froze for a split second, cramming the rest of the clothes haphazardly into the closet before smoothing your hair and taking a collective breath. Once you felt as though you were able to maintain a pleasant countenance, you reached for the doorknob and let your guest inside.

“Come in Adrien!” you said breathlessly. “Welcome! Did you find the place alright?”

The blonde nodded stiffly and entered the room. Normally he was cheerful and friendly in class, but today he seemed subdued. You didn’t comment on it. Instead you figured maybe he was going through a tough time. After all one girl in class had harped on him incessantly for coming over to your house. Perhaps he was under pressure to spill the juicy details of your private life. Both of you had become new friends recently. Quite a few girls in your class weren’t pleased that Adrien had become friendly with you, to the point where if Nino was in a good mood and wanted to share, the two of you would be seatmates. It was also no secret that Adrien had frequently invited you on more intimate dates, only to be shot down with the assertion that “you had a boyfriend”. In short, the girls hated you for gaining his companionship, and they hated your rejection.

“No trouble.” He assured you. “My driver found the complex quickly, and your mother let me in.”

“Nice! I’m sorry for the mess, my boyfriend came over and he’s such a sloppy houseguest. Won’t you sit down? I can get us something to eat. Have a seat on my bed, make yourself comfortable!”

You didn’t give him time to make a comment on the plush toys and papers scattered around courtesy of the amorous Chat. In a flash you were gone, only to return mere seconds later with some crackers with brie and other things your mother (and ironically Chat) had helped you prepare only a while before. Adrien Agreste nibbled quietly while you rambled, going on about how your room wasn’t always like this, and to please excuse the ruckus as you usually weren’t this frazzled and unkempt.

“It’s no problem.” he asserted softly. “Just so long as we can get some work done. Our exam is tomorrow after all.”

“Of course!” you wheezed. “I’m so sorry, let’s get to work!”

“You’re going to need a lot of catching up in this short amount of time.” he responded, a bit cross. “I don’t think the professor will accept your ditching class to hang out with your boyfriend.”

“Well honestly Adrien, I don’t think it’s any of the professor’s business.” you responded through a mouthful of Gouda. “I am entitled to a little bit of privacy. I don’t understand why everyone is so keen on who I make time for.”

“Perhaps it’s due to the fact that you never come to class. Or when you do, you’re chewed up and worn out like some neglected cat toy.” he answered briskly.

“Oh please.” you roll your eyes. The idea that Chat Noir did this to you on purpose was laughable. He was jealous, goofy, and a little naïve himself, but that didn’t mean he was a jerk. “Do I detect a hint of _jealously_ in your voice Monsieur Agreste? Or is it simply childish naiveté on the wonders of dating?”

“No.” he responds. “Just honest concern for a friend.”

He reached out to touch your hand and you moved away, looking at him incredulously.

“Adrien.” you began. “I’ve told you, I love him. We’ve been together almost nine months, he’s the weirdest little sweetheart ever and he’d never hurt me.”

“I just don’t think he’s the right one for you if he’s hurting you like this.” he insisted, “Please just listen to me, I think that you need-”

“Don’t.”

His heart stopped. You looked shyly down, tracing the cat pattern on your quilt and thinking of the way Chat would always care for you whenever he’d lose himself and bite a bit too hard. You thought of his smile, his kindness, his tendencies to cuddle just a bit too hard when he thought he’d have to go, the beeping of his miraculous dictating the time both of you spent together.

“Just… Let’s not talk about that Adrien.” You said gently. “I know you’re my friend, but I’m in love with him. Let’s not get into it like we always do. I know you’re worried, but he’s my boyfriend, and you’re one of my only friends. What’s say we just get this stuff done and enjoy the snack plate? We’ll need it if we bomb this test royally.”

You laughed, and because you were unaware what your smile did to Adrien’s heart you did not see him clench the comforters. The ring on his hand seemed to burn. Plagg was restless in his breast pocket, kicking against the fabric like the beating of his heart because he couldn’t contain it any longer. His heart was pulled in two directions: you were in love with Chat Noir in the purest, most beautiful way possible, yet Adrien, the one behind the mask, could not have you nor reveal himself.

But because you were his- _Adrien’s_ \- friend and because you were Chat Noir’s lover he could not become upset with you no matter how he tried. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know the truth, and perhaps you could never know. The rest of the afternoon was spent in quiet contemplation, his heart aching yet swelling with love, the situation entirely his fault.


End file.
